Impromtu Tributes
by CountryGrl
Summary: "I'm sorry, I thought we were staging an impromptu tribute to Dr Seuss." Collection of poems based on Cabin Pressure. Insomnia has a lot to answer for.
1. 12 B

**AN: This was inspired by a sonnet called 22**1 B, by Vincent Starrett, about Sherlock Holmes. And really, this only seems clever if you've read that, but if you're fine with me not seeming clever...that's fine. ;) Anyway, I decided to write a Cabin Pressure version, and while I didn't stick exactly to iambic pentametre, it's still the closest I've ever come to writing a 'proper' sonnet, and I like how it turned out. Google Starrett's poem if you're a Sherlock fan - it explains some things about the counter on John's blog. ****

* * *

><p><strong>12 B<strong>

The flight-deck of one charter aeroplane,  
>Is where you'll find the Captain, Martin Crieff.<br>And, sitting by and flying him insane,  
>Is Douglas; frequent mix-ups cause him grief.<p>

The galley is where Arthur can be found:  
>An ever-present smile upon his face.<br>His mother, Carolyn, might be around,  
>She tries to calm the chaos in this place.<p>

For, though we love them dearly, this small crew  
>Is nearly always in some crazy fix.<br>But never fear, we know they will get through  
>With thanks to Douglas and his cunning tricks.<p>

Here, though the plane may fail, these four survive:  
>On analogue at ninety-two-point-five.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:) <strong>

**The last rhyming couplet is the direct tribute to the original. I know we're about to switchover from analogue, but the fact that the number ended in five was too serendipitous an opportunity to pass up... The title is the digital channel for Radio 4 and, happily, looks a bit like 22**1 B.  
>Sorry, I'll, er, stop talking now. My inner Martin does like to ramble.<br>**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Flying with MJN Air

**A/N: So, apparently, writing poems is a thing I do now. And again, this one is based on a Sherlock Holmes poem! This time, it's "A Long Evening With Holmes" by William P. Schweickert. You can read it here if you get rid of the spaces: www .fastol. com /~renkwitz /long_evening .htm **

**It has six verses of four lines each, the first three lines all rhyme, and the last one is the same all the way through. So... here you go. Cabin Pressure version. Enjoy!**

_Flying with MJN Air_

Whenever I'm feeling disheartened or bored,  
>And it seems any plan I devise will be flawed,<br>I go to a place where enjoyment's assured:  
>I go flying with MJN Air.<p>

I leap up the steps, say hello to the crew,  
>Martin, Douglas and Arthur, and Carolyn too,<br>Then to galley or flight-deck the four of them shoo  
>When I'm flying with MJN Air.<p>

We all wrack our brains for a bad-sounding name,  
>Or whatever the topic for this week's word game,<br>Knowing full well that Douglas will put us to shame,  
>When I'm flying with MJN Air.<p>

I'll not make the mistake that leaves Martin dismayed,  
>For he is the captain, although he's not paid,<br>So I'll note the fourth stripe and the extra gold braid,  
>When I'm flying with MJN Air.<p>

I'll hear Arthur's lecture on all types of bear,  
>And imagine a number of otters are there,<br>Yes, whatever life throws me, I'll catch it, I swear,  
>When I'm flying with MJN Air.<p> 


	3. What Hercules Heard

**AN: Also published as part of CabinPressureCountdown on tumblr. Actually, there's a lot of poems on there that have never made it here - one day I'll bring them all across. Well, all the ones I still like, anyway...**

* * *

><p>One day they vanished, the lovelorn confessions,<br>The noise in the background of sickening sop.  
>At first, she was happy. She had, after all,<br>Asked time and again for the cooing to stop.

And then, all at once, they were gone from all chat,  
>The words she had dreaded at every goodbye.<br>No pauses were left where the phrase had once sat,  
>And somewhere inside, she began to ask why.<p>

In all other facets, no change could she find.  
>His actions, demeanour and mood were the same.<br>She fought all her instincts, she tried not to mind.  
>Refused to give in to the rules of his game.<p>

He still kissed her lightly. He still phoned each day.  
>He still came to dinner on Fridays at nine.<br>She played right along, never daring to say,  
>Convincing herself that all things were just fine.<p>

Things carried on thusly for weeks upon weeks.  
>Their third anniversary came: not a word.<br>The day after that, she decided to speak.  
>And this was what Hercules finally heard:<p>

"All right, if you must know. I love you, you berk."  
>He smiled, and he whispered, "I knew it would work."<p> 


End file.
